


Stunned

by Sherlaufeyson



Category: British Singers RPF, Eric Clapton (Musician), Rock Music RPF, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlaufeyson/pseuds/Sherlaufeyson
Summary: 6 September 1968.Eric Clapton graces the Abbey Road studios to sit in on a Beatles' session for While My Guitar Gently Weeps."I knew George was happy, because he listened to it over and over in the control room."- Eric Clapton, 2007





	Stunned

**Author's Note:**

> I own only a guitar and pen; and the guitar is borrowed.
> 
> These are fictional depictions of real people. None of this happened (apart from the direct quote from Eric in the summary). Please don't sue me.

The kiss had come out of nowhere.

Eric Clapton touched his fingers to his lips in wonder. They were still tingling, and everyone was carrying on in the studio like nothing had happened. He looked around at the various Beatles littered carelessly about the space, sitting at piano stools, retuning guitars, tinkering on drum kits and generally fooling about.

\---------------

He’d finished his final lick of the take, headphones on and eyes still closed listening to the fading sounds of the backing track. He took a deep breath as he began preparing himself to face the music, so to speak, to hear what the others had thought of it.

This was the part which most terrified him - facing judgement. He could pretty much guarantee blanket adoration from a crowd, but direct feedback from notorious perfectionists like Lennon and McCartney? He was only partly mollified by George’s reassurance that as it was his own song, those two weren’t going to have much say in it. 

He was sitting still on the stool, left arm resting on the neck of the Gibson Les Paul he’d given George, “Lucy”, and right arm braced over the body, when he felt firm, warm pressure through his thin shirt as two hands gently grasped his shoulders.

No sooner had he registered that pressure, than he felt dry, partially chapped lips pressing chastely against his own. 

He was shocked out of any possible reciprocation and the lips left his. He exhaled and registered the calming scent of Patchouli as he took a deep breath. He blinked slowly, opening his eyes to see George Harrison beaming at him.

Eric’s breath hitched. He obviously knew that George was a beautiful man, but there was nothing that could have prepared him for being confronted with that heart-stopping grin up close. His moustache appeared to be faintly twitching in amusement and his smile reached his deep brown eyes that were crinkled at the edges.

He looked up at George, stunned. The blood rushing furiously in his ears started to subside. He lifted his left hand and touched his fingers to his tingling lips as the background noise of the studio slowly filtered back in.

He didn’t register the sound as he watched George’s lips move. Those lips that scant seconds ago had been pressed against his. He felt George pat his shoulder once again before moving away towards the control room. Eric narrowly avoided falling off his stool as he got up and set Lucy down, following George out of the studio. 

An hour later, they were sitting over the mixing desk, still listening back to the track, a couple of half-empty beers between them. George turned slightly to face him. Eric held his breath and George clapped him on the back.

“Told you it was perfect.”

As George’s hand stayed in position resting on his shoulder blade, Eric’s face broke out in a grin that could rival George’s any day.


End file.
